The Walking Dead: Hearts Collide
by LifeinAshes
Summary: Emma Townsdale and her brother Logan must survive the harsh conditions of a world where the undead outnumber the living. Together, the siblings will struggle to maintain their humanity while discovering the values of keeping others close.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead: Hearts Collide

Chapter One

When the world ended, it happened quietly. A virus rapidly spread. At first, without detection. But as there were more diseased humans than healthy ones, it became a concern. But it was too late. Everything fell apart. First there were promises of quarantines, then rumors of a cure, and finally all news went silent. The television broadcasts were blank screens, the radio reports turned to static, and neighbors disappeared. People rioted, the military stepped up and killed those suspected to be threats. All of this because someone failed to see true terror in a human ripping the flesh off another and eating it. The bite. Once you were bit, it was all over. Your life was like a timer. And once time ran you, you were dead. But you did not stay dead. No, you came back to life. However, this was not the touch of God or a miraculous miracle. It was a something like a curse. When you came back you were no longer the same person. You were the dead rising, eager to feast into the first piece of flesh near. We call them walkers, the undead, biters, lurkers. Anything but human, because they are anything but. They are monsters who eat the living and do not stop with just one. They keep eating and eating and eating. It never stops. Those of us who were lucky enough to live past the first days, we're the survivors. We fight to survive, but we will never truly win.

* * *

Emma Townsdale was forced awake by the relentless shaking of another. She subconsciously grabbed her baseball bat ready to beat her attacker. However, she was not being assaulted. Above Emma, her brother Logan Townsdale stood wide eyed with his bow equipped. His dark brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"What's happening?" Emma asked quickly standing.

"That guy is out there again." Logan whispered peeking out the bedroom window. His eyes darted around trying to spot the stranger again. For the past two days the Townsdale siblings had narrowly hid from bearded man in who resembled a lumberjack.

"Was he armed?" Emma questioned joining her younger sibling at the window.

"I only saw the axe," Logan answered. "He went east, had a duffel bag on him."

"Did you see you?"

"No, I just happened to look through the blinds when he was passing by."

"Good. We should get moving. It's not safe having someone possibly dangerous around." Emma told.

"You don't think we can take him?" Logan asked.

"I would rather not kill someone when we don't have to." Emma admitted.

"Yeah, we haven't killed the living before. Why start now, right?" Logan turned away ready to begin packing up. They had few supplies. Between the two, there were cans of food for about a week, limited bottles of water, various snacks, and a map of the state. For Emma, she kept on hand her wooden baseball bat from her softball training years in high school. Logan carried his bow and very few makeshift arrows. Her brother grew up naturally skilled with a bow. Their father was an athletic firefighter obsessed with sports. He had encouraged his children to join something active in order to have social interactions and stay healthy. Emma took after her mother and went for softball. Logan, the wild card as their father often called him, found a cheap bow at a yard sale and never parted from the skill. Today, he held his very own homemade bow he and their mother spent hours crafting.

As Emma and Logan Townsdale finished packing the smaller items and moved onto their sleeping bags, they heard the backdoor of the abandoned home creak open.

"Shit." Logan hissed. The bedroom door was currently closed so they could not see anyone. Emma placed her finger to her lips gesturing to stay quiet. The two anxiously listened for any sign as to where the intruder may be. The footsteps indicated heavy boots, most likely male. Emma tightened her grip on her baseball bat ready to attack. The footsteps continued around for awhile. Emma looked to her brother noting the panicked look in his eyes. He was barely twenty years old yet she still saw the little boy she grew up with. She would do anything to protect him. Though, she did wish that this would not result in her having to kill another human. Moments later, the footsteps finally faded as the backdoor slammed shut. Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close call." Logan said lowering his bow.

"Let's go before they come back." Emma requested strapping the backpack on. Logan took lead opening the bedroom door and exiting the room. As he entered the hallway, Emma noticed something was off. There, at the end of the hall resting was a duffel bag. She knew this was not there before. As their thoughts came together, the hallway closet door flew open smacking Logan directly in the face knocking him backwards. Her brother fell to the floor covering his nose as a bearded man in red flannel lunged out of the tiny storage space. It was him, the stranger. Without a moment of hesitation Emma ducked as he leaped towards her. His arms just barely brushed past her. Emma shoved herself forward shoulder first into the man's stomach sending them both down.

"Get off of me you fucking bitch" the man growled. He brought his knee up connecting to Emma's own stomach knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to capture her breath while as the man grabbed a handful of her hair.

"You are one stupid bitch." Were the last words Emma heard before having her head slammed roughly against the wall twice then against the floor beneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Walking Dead: Hearts Collide

Chapter Two

Rick Grimes awoke with adrenaline soaring throughout his being. Quick breaths heaved from the mouth, rapid beating pulsed from the heart, sweat slid down all parts of the body. He took time to view his location. It was a messy hospital patient room. He furrowed his eyebrow curious as to what happened around him. The room reflected the aftermath of a tornado. Papers scattered along the faded white tiled floor, a knocked over surgical tray occupied a corner of the room, drawers and cabinets remained loosely opened. Rick's body felt sore. He attempted to lift himself into a sitting position and felt a pain ripple along his pectoral muscle. Examining the area of his chest, Rick noticed a bloodied bandage neatly wrapped along with devices planted to monitor his heart rate. He wore only a robe that was wide open fully revealing himself to anyone who could walk into the room. He quickly closed the patient nightgown embarrassed at how many people could have witnessed him exposed. His nose felt irritated with an itching sensation. A tube ran its way inside the nostrils. Rick suddenly remembered the shooting. He, his best friend and fellow Sheriff deputies had pursued a car chase when things went south. After the criminals lost control of their getaway vehicle, a shootout occurred between law and outlaws. After being forced to kill two shooters, a third man the authorities were unaware of took advantage of the situation and opened fire catching Rick in the process. The deputy recalled the only words circulating on loop while he lied on the warm asphalt.

 _Carl…Lori_.

At the moment, dozens of thoughts rushed in Rick's mind.

 _Where is my son? Where is my wife? Why is the hospital staff not checking on him? What the hell happened in_ this _room?_

One thing was for sure. Rick somehow knew he had been in a coma. He felt panicked, his anxiety was causing him to feel incapable of breathing. He wanted to find someone to comfort him. Rick struggled to move his legs off the bed. As he placed both bare feet on the floor, standing felt unnatural and he collapsed.

"Nurse!" Rick very hoarsely called out. He finally noticed how dry his throat was with a burning pain. The cold tile floor touched Rick's cheek as he remained there. It slowly calmed Rick down cooling him off. His confusion felt overwhelming. He needed to find help. Taking his time and all the effort he had, Rick managed to stand. His eye caught something through the window. He was stories above the first floor allowing him to see for what seemed like miles. He recognized the town. This was his neighborhood. Off in the distance, not too far, was black smoke flowing in the air. He pressed his face against the glass to further inspect the sight. It was a house not too far from his own. He was concerned for his wife and son's wellbeing. It also puzzled him that there were no signs of emergency response on the scene.

"Nurse!" Rick tried again. No answer. Motivated to resolve his multiple questions, Rick pushed himself to walk to the drawers desperate to find clothing. Everything was empty.

 _Shit. Oh well._ Rick told himself adjusting the gown.

Rick opened the door being met by a bed that matched his own. The hallway lights were flickering. He found this to be rather odd and out of place. Surely there was a rational explanation for the hospital being such a mess. Once Rick moved the bed, he stopped in shock. The walls were patterned with small holes, cracks, and dark red smears. He traced his fingers along the ugly markings. The tiny openings were without a doubt caused by bullets. He pulled his hand away hastily knowing what the smears were now. Blood. There had been a shooting here, someone had been executed just outside his room. Rick grew only more puzzled. What the hell was going on around this place? Rick looked down both ends the hall not seeing another soul in sight. No corpses lined the floors, but everywhere looked like disaster. Rick Grimes felt sick. He continued on hoping to find someone that would explain everything. He eventually came to an elevator. He pressed the down key over and over until the familiar ding sounded. The doors opened causing Rick to wish he had gone another way. A body fell out of the moving box landing at Rick's feet. The deputy let out a shout jumping backwards out of shock.

"Sir, are you alright?" Rick gasped kneeling down to check for a pulse. Nothing. Rolling the dead body over, Rick inhaled deeply. This person's face looked rotted away. It was the most disgusting view had witnessed. Next came the awful smell. It was like a expired food item aroma, only this was flesh. Rick placed the middle of his arm to his nose and backed away towards the stairwell eager to get outside and breath fresh air. The door slamming behind him echoed in the concreted area. The steps were freezing along the soles of his feet. Rick took the steps as fast as his weak body allowed. Reaching the first floor and out of breath, he shoved through the exit limping to the main doors. The hallway system was tricky to Rick. He went with his instincts and proceeded down a long narrow hallway. The doors at the end looked different than the others. He thought he could make out writing. He found out he was correct as he approached the doors. A metal chain sealed it off and in the middle of each door a message read.

 _Don't Open. Dead Inside._ Rick shook his head. He was only becoming more and more confused at the situation. An entire section of the hospital was dedicated to keeping dead bodies locked away? Did the city experience a power outrage? Was there a terrorist attack? Where the hell is another living being? Rick turned away anxious to just escape this madhouse. As he entered another hallway, he swore he heard the chains of those doors get tugged on. He ignored the sound convinced he was just hearing things.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Rick found the main entrance to the hospital. A smile creeped onto his face. As he exited the glass door, Rick felt the wind on his body and took a moment to crouch over and feel the fresh air. After decreasing the rapid beating of his heart, Rick looked around. His main priority was to find his wife Lori and their son, Carl. He prayed they would be waiting at their home just a mile or two away. He took the handicap ramp along the side not ready to encounter stairs again. As he round the corner, he collided with something sending him flying onto his back. The fall strained his sore wound causing a sound of agony to escape his lips.

"Are you okay, Emma?" A male asked. Rick lifted himself with his elbows. Before him, a young man hovered over a fallen woman. They had matching brown hair and olive skin. Rick presumed the woman was Emma. The two made eye contact.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked.

"I-I'm Rick. Rick Grimes." Rick mumbled. He observed the boy had an actually bow slung over his shoulder.

"Are you with that guy?" He questioned.

"Logan, look at him. He's not with anyone," The woman reasoned gaining her feet. "I recommend you get out of here before a guy with a beard shows up and tries ruining your day." She picked up a baseball bat beside her.

"What are you talking about? Why is no one at the hospital why was there body and dead bodies everywhere?" Rick raised his voice a bit becoming frustrated at his own confusion.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"You really don't know what's going on?" Emma wrinkled a brow not believing him.

"I'm was shot, I was in a coma and woke up to the hospital being what it is right now." The two strangers widened their eyes and shared a look.

"Holy shit, you actually don't know what's happening." Logan said.

"Listen, come with us. We have to get somewhere safe before that guy finds us." Emma told taking a step forward. Logan clenched his fist clearly not trusting Rick just yet.

"Why is someone chasing you?" Rick asked.

"Let's just say, he's not my biggest fan." Emma replied looking over her shoulder. "He'll be here soon; we have to go."

"I'm a Sheriff's deputy. Let me call the department and get our best guys here to protect you." Rick offered. Shane, that was his best friend. He would be done here in the blink of an eye with Rick called for him.

"That's not going to-" Logan began.

"It was Rick, correct?" Emma cut off. Rick nodded in response.

"Rick, hear us out. We can't just stay out here in the open, and we don't want to just run off and leave you out here alone. It's not safe." Rick considered what she was saying. She was right, if someone was hunting them down it was important to get them in a secured home. Plus, maybe they could escort him to his home and explain things along the way.

"My home isn't too far from here. Take me there and I can call the department to help us out." Rick suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Deputy Grimes," Emma smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Nothing looked the same. The streets were lined with abandoned motorized vehicles, random objects from dishware to children's toys. It was like all out war broke out. Some houses had broken down doors and windows, damaged furniture. He had already asked Emma and Logan to tell him what had happened. Emma said she would explain everything as soon as they were at his home. He agreed to this only due to him urgently wanting to see his family. Whatever the answer, it would be tragic. He knew something awful occurred in the town. Perhaps it was better he had no knowledge of it. But it was driving him close to insanity not knowing.

"So, Rick." Logan started, "How'd you get shot?"

"Logan." Emma scorned.

"No, it's alright." Rick assured. "I was on duty. We got this call of some wanted criminals on the run. A group of us waited for them off the highway. We blew out their tire, and when we tried taking them into custody they attacked. My partner, Shane, warned me not to pursue to closely. I didn't listen, I wanted these guys down. We got the two of them but there was a third one no one told us about. He got lucky, shot me with my back turned and down I went." Rick could see the event play out before his eyes.

"That's fucking intense." Logan blew out air. "And you got to wake up to this shit."

"How much further?" Emma changed the subject.

"Just a street or two." Rick answered.

The three reached the Grimes household. Rick sprinted inside ignoring the searing pain he experienced. He was excited to hug his son and kiss his wife.

"Lori! Carl!" Rick called out throwing the front door open. He scouted every room in the house. It looked untouched. Whatever disaster stroke, it missed his home. Yet, his family was not around. He did a searched all rooms a second time when Emma and Logan entered.

"They're not here." He quietly told.

"That might be a good sign." Logan pointed out.

"My family isn't here! How is that a good sign!" Rick yelled filling all the confusion mix into anger. Emma stepped in front of Logan taking a defensive stance. Rick realized then had he a formed a fisted and held it in the air fronting his chest.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Rick apologized. "I just want to know what is happening." He lowered himself onto the living room couch.

"I think it's time for me to know what happened."

The two sadly looked towards each other. They nodded as if reading each other's mind.

"I think you're right, deputy."


End file.
